


Blinded by Love

by Mibbie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blindness, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mibbie/pseuds/Mibbie
Summary: In a world where Choi Youngjae's life changes overnight, and new discovers are made everyday to solve this mystery





	1. Chapter 1

"Genji, come on man! What're you doing?! Move!"

I suddenly heard someone shouting in front of me, everyone was fighting and screaming at each other. _Where the hell am I?!_ I looked down and saw these amazing ninja stars on my hand. I threw the shurikens at the enemy that was coming for me, out of reflex. _Oh I think I know where I am now._ All of a sudden, an oncoming projectile is coming towards me and before I even had time to think I used my wakizashi to deflect it and send it towards my opponent, at the same time I feel something hitting my back...

◾◾◾

"Beep beep beep!"

A sound invaded my hears and I woke up. _Man, I miss playing games so much that I'm going insane._ I started playing my morning playlist as I got up and walked to the bathroom to start my morning. After I took a shower and brushed my teeth, it was time to pick something to wear, this task became unexpectedly easy these past few weeks. _Hopefully I picked something decent, not that I think too much about it anyway._ I decided to grab something to eat for breakfast, but as I was entering the kitchen I tripped on a ball of fur...

"Damn it Jay! Ouch!", I screamed getting up from the floor.

I settled for a toast and some milk to start the day, after that little incident. The last song on my playlist had just started playing, which meant that I had a couple of minutes to eat before I had to leave for college. I listened to footsteps coming closer to my front door, and then someone entering my house.

"Hey Youngjae, are you ok? I heard screaming."

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen."

"Good morning! What happened?", my friend said as he found me.

"Morning! I tripped on that cat again."

"You know he must really like you, if he keeps coming even when you're always getting mad at him."

"It's not my fault that I'm in no condition to have a cat right now, besides I have to keep buying meds for my allergy, cat food or he'll eat mine and I have to keep his claws long and I don't know if that's really nice for my couch."

"Still, I think should get used to him since he always manages to sneak into your apartment. If I could see his name tag maybe I'd find a phone number, though."

"Maybe one day, but right now I think we deemed that as impossible. Let's go before we miss the bus."

"Yeah, let's go."

◾◾◾

"Hi Youngjae! Nice to see you again!", a girl that's in my class said after it ended.

"Hi Marci, you too I guess ahah! How's it going?"

"I'm good, I didn't think I'd see you so early."

"Yeah, I kinda missed college as weird as it sounds, - I said laughing - so I decided to comeback a little sooner that expected!"

"I think it's the first time I hear that ever since I got here. Anyways, where are you going now?"

"Outside to wait for Jackson."

"Can I join you? I haven't seen him in forever."

"Sure! C'mon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic! I hope you like it x


	2. Chapter 2

“I was going to apologize for keeping you waiting but I see you’ve got company already. Hi Marci!”, We heard Jackson saying as he ran towards us, a little later than usual.

“Hi Jackson! It’s been a while, how are you?”

“I’m good, sorry I’ve just been a little busy-“

“-Yeah taking care of me”, I interrupted, “by the way what took you so long?”

“First of all it wasn’t that long, I got distracted while taking some pictures, second I’m just doing my job as your best friend.”

“And I’m thankful for that, but I’ve told you already that you don’t have to stop living your life to take care of me.”, I whined as Jackson took my hand and we started walking.

“And I’m not, you don’t have to worry about that, it’s just that I don’t really walk by this side of campus that much since I don’t have any classes here, so I couldn’t meet Marci as often.”

“It’s alright Jackson!”, Marci answered, “I’ve been busy with my new project as well. We have this professor who asked us to make a specific type of song that’s a little hard for me so I’ve already started working on it. Hey Youngjae, do you wanna check it out and tell me what you think?”, she asked while taking out her phone.

“Yeah, sure might as well get some inspiration for me ahah!”

(Jackson’s POV)

“Jackson?”, I heard Marci calling me.

“What is it?”

“How is Youngjae doing? And why is he back so soon?”, she asked once she was sure Youngjae was listening to her music.

“He’s doing alright, better than expected actually! He has been managing this situation really well, I would’ve panicked if it happened to me, he’s proving himself to be a lot stronger than we think. He wanted to get back because he got bored I guess, his condition doesn’t really affect his major that much, so with a few adjustments he got back here rather quickly.”

“What did the doctors say?”

“They wanted him to rest of course, but after a couple of weeks of showing no improvement they let him come back while they’re still running a few tests.”

“I hope they find why this happened to him. Maybe there’s a cure or something.”

“I wish! This literally happened out of nowhere, all of a sudden. He doesn’t deserve this.” I thought out loud. The idea of how unfair life can be not leaving my mind these days.

“The worst things really happen to the best of us, unfortunately.” I heard from Marci, but when I looked at her, she had a weird look on her eyes, distant, almost like she wasn’t there with me. 

“Hey Marci?! Are you ok?” I asked worried, surprising her a bit.

“Yes, sorry about that, I zoned out.”

“You sure? You looked a little strange-“

“-this is very nice Marci! Good job, you just gotta complete it.”, We heard Youngjae saying, obviously feeling very contented with our friend’s work.

“Thank you! I’ll get going now, it was nice seeing you both again, bye!” She rushed, crossing the street to the other side.

“Bye!” We said in unison.

...

“Is Marci alright Youngjae? She seemed a little off just now.”, I questioned thinking about her state a few seconds ago.

“Yeah I think so, you know she acts funny sometimes.”

“That’s true, I wonder why…”

“Don’t think about that right now! You gotta help me get ready for work, I haven’t picked my outfit yet!” Youngjae said loudly, stressing out about tonight.

“Calm down! Don’t walk so fast, I gotta keep up with you!”

“I thought I was the one who needed help hyung, ahahah!”

“Shut up or I’ll make you go out with an ugly Christmas sweater in the middle of February!”

”I’d still look better than you!”


End file.
